


Autumn Leaves

by Gravitale, nuntier



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitale/pseuds/Gravitale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuntier/pseuds/nuntier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It’s fall in gravity falls and Dipper and Mabel made this hug leaf pile! And bill really likes to hide in it ( idk ) I want fluff :3</p><p>Dipper plays Hide and Seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> From an Anonymous prompt on Tumblr.  
>  **Prompt:** It’s fall in gravity falls and Dipper and Mabel made this hug leaf pile! And bill really likes to hide in it ( idk ) I want fluff :3
> 
> To view on Tumblr: http://nuntier.tumblr.com/post/100802828400/anonymous-said-billdip-its-fall-in-gravity

As Dipper Pines stepped over a rotting log in the yard, the area around him remained silent; nothing but the sounds of crickets chirping their happy tune audible in the October evening. The chill of a cool breeze forced him to withdraw himself further inside his plaid jacket, crossing his arms and shivering as he continued his trek and the mission at hand: Hide and Seek.

They had been playing upon Mabel’s suggestion for the better part of the afternoon, once all of the chores of tidying up the Mystery Shack had been finished. Wendy started off as “it”, finding Soos with ease and then hunting down Mabel and Dipper. Soos had found Mabel first on his round, who had in turn found her brother with minimum effort—after all, she knew all of Dipper’s favorite hiding spots. 

Bill, on the other hand, was a completely different story. Every round he had been found last, and even then, it was only because whoever was “it” had resigned after excessive hunting. Each time he was called upon the demon would begin cackling wildly and exclaim how they would never catch the all mighty and powerful Bill Cipher, King of the Shadows.

They were all convinced he was cheating.

While the youngest twin’s round had begun well over an hour ago and he found his friends in the first twenty minutes, there was still no sign of Bill; be it human or demon. Wendy and Mabel pleaded for him to just give up and call him out, but there was no stopping Dipper once he was set on something. He would end that asshole’s hiding streak if it was the last thing he ever did. 

"He’s got to be on the move or something." Dipper muttered as he took a peak around one of the larger trees lining the Pines property. "There’s no way he’s this good. I’ve checked everywhere!" 

As if on cue, Dipper noticed a small yellow light in his peripheral vision. But when he whipped around, on the alert for any telltale signs of a glowing triangle, he found nothing. The glow had vanished just as quickly as it had appeared… However, he was left with a clue, and that was good enough for him.

In that direction was nothing special—just the front of the shack, parked vehicles, and the massive pile of leaves the twins had spent the entire morning raking up. Up until this point, the leaf pile wasn’t even on his mind as a valid option. If the twenty-two year old hadn’t been so excited to finally bring the game to an end, he probably would have slapped himself for being so damn oblivious. 

Coming to a halt in front of the mound of leaves, Dipper crossed his arms and smirked triumphantly. “Hey Biiiillll,” he chimed, “Time to come out, man, I’ve got you—woah,  _hey!_ ” To the Pines boy’s surprise, a pair of gloved hands had burst out of the pile and grabbed his wrists, just as he was crouching down to begin scavenging for his triangular target. Now the prey, Dipper landed in the cushioned pile with an “Oof!” and an explosion of reds and yellows, looking up with startled, wide eyes into the laughing gold of his captor’s as warm arms snaked their way firmly around his waist.

"Well, well, look who we have here!" Bill grinned, earning a glare from his latest victim. "I’ve gotta say, Pine Tree, that round took  _forever_. I would have thought a big tough hunter of the supernatural such as yourself would have done a better job than that. Tsk, tsk.”

Dipper fought back a blush, opting instead to roll his eyes as he felt Bill’s fingers swipe brunette bangs out of his eyes. “Okay. First of all, ‘Hunter of the Supernatural’? Really?” He reached up to tuck an especially scarlet leaf behind his boyfriend’s ear, earning a confused gaze from the latter. “I’m a paranormal investigator. At least get your facts straight.”

"Oh, well I’m  _so_  sorry, Mr. ‘Paranormal Investigator’. I didn’t mean to offend.” The smug look plastered on Bill’s face was enough to make the human groan. Loudly. He wanted it to be known to the entire world just how much the blonde was getting on his nerves. Said man only chuckled, a hand laying against the back of Dipper’s neck and pulling the younger boy down so that his face was buried into leaves and a yellow clad shoulder. He hummed in content as he listened to the sounds of Dipper’s muffled voice. “Hmm? Come again? I didn’t quite catch that, Pine Tree.”

"I said I hate you." He said, more clearly this time with his face nestled against the crook of Bill’s neck.

The two of them remained in a comfortable silence after that, laying with one another in the leaf pile. As Dipper’s breathing began to even out with the beginnings of sleep, Bill idly rubbed his upper back as he thought, taking in the view of the setting sky over the tree tops. Eventually, just before he was about to let his Pine Tree fall into the black abyss of slumber, he spoke up. “Dipper?”

"Mmm?" Came the murmured reply.

"You don’t really hate me, right?"

A question like that was enough to put Dipper on high alert—or at least, as high of an alert as he could manage with his body feeling as groggy as it was. Laying his hands against Bill’s shoulders and propping himself on his forearms, Dipper took a good long look at the dream demon.

He didn’t look offended or concerned or anything, so that was a relief. At least he knew he hadn’t taken his earlier words to heart. Instead, the expression on Bill Cipher’s face was one of pure curiosity. His normally neat hair was messy from all the time he had supposedly spent hiding among the leaves, with a couple of the more orange hues even caught in the blonde locks. The warm rays of the fading sunlight shone like candlelight across caramel skin, and Dipper saw the smile in those goldenrod eyes before it was visible on his lips. There was only one word to describe it— _beautiful_ —and as realization dawned upon him a small gasp escaped him and he knew, he knew he never wanted to forget this moment for as long as he lived. He knew he never would.

"Don’t break yourself thinking too hard on it, Pine Tree. It’s just a simple yes or no question."

To Bill’s surprise, Dipper actually laughed, soft and sweet just like the rest of him as he cupped the demon’s face in his hands. “No, I don’t hate you,” he reassured, leaning in and bringing their lips together in a slow and savoring kiss that left Bill’s head reeling.

"I love you."


End file.
